


Sharing is caring

by mantabanter



Series: Good Things Happen [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Dating, before covid lol, shared illness, they both have the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantabanter/pseuds/mantabanter
Summary: Love is sickening, or something like that. Adrien and Alya both have a cold, and you'll never believe why.Prompt one on the Writing Fluff Bingo! Alyadrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire
Series: Good Things Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sharing is caring

"Hello?"

"You'll never fucking guess what happened." Alya's voice came through Adrien's phone hoarse and strained. His own throat had been hurting for several days, and it could only mean one thing.

"I told you you'd catch my cold."

"I swear, I never catch colds. I have to deal with twins and their sicknesses all the time and never once have I ever caught what they have. You, Mr Agreste are-" she interupted herself, coughing loudly into the speaker, which made Adrien wince and distance his phone from his ear. When it ceased, he brought her back, eager to respond.

"What can I say Al, I'm just built different."

"YOU HAVE THE PLAGUE AND YOU'VE GIVEN IT TO ME YOU ASS."

"Alya-" he sniffed, before cursing and blowing his nose on a tissue. "-I'm not the one who decided to come over and bring soup and then kiss me for ten minutes while Nathalie wasn't there to supervise."

"To be fair, we hardly ever get any unsupervised time. I had to take what I could get!"

"And now you have, as you so call, The Plague. This is on you." Adrien threw his crumpled tissue in the direction of his faithful trash can, as if he was scoring a goal in some long distance influenza olympics. He missed, and the tissue joined the rest of it's failed brethren on the floor. Adrien wasn't exactly on the top of his game.

"At least _you_ have soup."

"At least I have soup. And an amazing girlfriend who still sounds hot over the phone with a cold."

"Damn right."

Adrien smiled to himself, and he could practically hear Alya's playful eye roll over the phone. He knew her that well.

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Mom's taking care of me, which is nice. Nora isn't being as mean as usual and did my laundry so that's a win in my book."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How about you. Feeling any better than yesterday?"

"Yeah, kinda. My throat feels less rough. I'm honestly hoping it stretches out a bit longer though, getting the time off is nice."

"But then you can't see meeeeee." Alya whined.

He laughed. "I already can't see you! You're sick now!"

"Yeah well, when you're better I expect soup and making out."

"I can do the soup, but unless we want to start some sort of cyclical flu bond, I'd keep the making out until AFTER you get better."

"Booooring."

It was adrien's turn for the playful eye roll. The silence stretched a few seconds, as Alya sniffed and rustled around for tissues.

"I love you Al. I'm sorry you got sick."

"It's okay, it was my fault. And I love you too ya big nerd."

Adrien smiled like an idiot, used and not used to Alya's verbal affection.

"Ok ok hear me out. If we're BOTH sick, then surely making out is cool right?"

"Alya _NO_ -"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in the mood for angst, there's a sister fic to this one in the Bad Things Happen series called Slipping!


End file.
